TLC & TNT - EXPLOSIVE
by Transformette
Summary: How did they even become friends? Doesn't matter. Their personalities make a rigged-to-blow time bomb? Doesn't matter. Loki and Darcy just seem to complete each other. It's not like they chose to be - it just... happened.
1. Day Three: Ice Cream

**So this is one of those fanfics I particularly enjoy reading. What if.**

**What if Darcy and Loki became best friends. No, not necessarily a couple - but close?**

**It got me thinking. Here you go.**

* * *

'I don't believe you talked me into this', said Loki, crossing his arms on his chest as they walked down the street. He was wearing a long, black coat, with a green scarf around his neck. It was rather cold for September - but then, it was always cold in London. The city was grey, with the large clouds hanging above blocking the sunlight.

'I don belief we eva made ffends', said Darcy with her mouth full of chocolate. Loki have her a skeptical glance

'I thought we were going to get that stupid ice-cream creation', he said. 'And you have already consumed two large bars of chocolate!'

Darcy glared at him, and swallowed.

'You got a problem with that, Locks?', she asked defensively. Both of his hands shot up in a gesture of complete innocence.

'Of course not, my lady. What you consume is your business entirely and I should clean up my own backyard', he repeated what she always made him say whenever he commented on her diet. Truly, it was incredible, how much she could eat and still be hungry. In that way, she reminded him of Thor.

'That's right', she grumbled, and stuck her lower lip out like an angry child. Loki held back laughter.

'I beg you, be not cross with me. I can't stand it', he said, gesturing with his hands. Darcy pulled her hat deeper onto the mass of brown locks that was her hair, but it slid back up again.

'No. Go eff yourself', she muttered stubbornly.

'Ugh, how do I even put up with this?', he rolled his green eyes, and put a hand over them. He was small and weak here, on Midgard, additionally having to cope with this girl's current mood. He had no idea how it happened, that they ended up friends.

'Because you love me!', Darcy laughed, and elbowed him. Sometimes it seemed that she could read his thoughts.'Dontcha?'

'No.', he said with a falsely grim expression on his face.

'Now you're just being childish', she pointed a finger at him, putting her other hand on her hip.

'Oh, I'M being childish? Who just ate two bars of chocolate?', he cocked an eyebrow. 'Hm?'

'Sure as hell wasn't me.', she held her pinkish nose up high, so high he worried that she'd walk into a street lamp without noticing or something. 'Anyway, shut up. The others wouldn't want to see us fighting again'

'Alright, alright. Though they wouldn't be all that shocked', he gave a wide smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. Darcy giggled and pulled him into the shop. It was generally cuteness, kittens and the color pink. Nothing Loki would find interesting. Well, but, if Darcy wished something, she got it. That was just the way it worked and he'd learned not to argue with it.

'Hi. Two chocolate-mint', said Darcy, pushing her glasses up her nose with a wide smile. Her cheeks were red from the cold, and right now she looked like the cutest little creature in the world. Like a pixie.

'Are you sure this is a- - -'

'Yep.'

'But you do realize- - -'

'Yep.'

Loki sighed.

'Did you even know what I was going to say?'

'Nope.'

Darcy took the two cones with green ice cream in them and paid quickly; she liked to pay. Even though she had little money, she loved spending it. Loki didn't object. He doubted that the Asgardian gold was appropriate for Earth shops, but he promised himself that he'd pay the girl back one day.

She passed him one of the cones, and wanted to walk out, just when the lady behind the counter spoke.

'Wait... Do I know you?', she asked, tilting her head. She had blue-dyed hair and blue eyes, so she fit in the scene of the colorful store. 'Were you ever on TV?'

'You have no idea', muttered Darcy, pulling him out by the sleeve.

'Did you hear that? The mortal recognizes me', he said, holding his nose up high jokingly.

'Yup, great success, being recognized by a shop assistant. Really', she said sarcastically, licking her ice cream. She frowned. 'Dammit, cold'

'Who would've thought?', he smiled with his eyes, also trying his ice cream. He didn't mind the cold at all, and he remarked it.

'Frost Giant', she snorted, nudging him.

'First advantage so far', he muttered, looking sideways.

'Hey, cheer up. You could've been born on Midgard', she said like it was the most terrifying thing she could think of. 'Imagine it, life as a mortal'

Loki shivered.

'Oh, no.', he raised eyes to the sky. 'But then... if I was born here, I would be closer to you'

Darcy looked at him, surprised. Then, she smiled.

'Awww, you're the cutest god of mischief ever.', she smiled, and licked her ice-cream.

'Thank you', he closed his eyes and also bit off a bit. He felt a slight cold, nothing extreme, but he was pretty sure that Darcy would wake up ill tomorrow.

'So Day Three trying Midgardian food. How are you liking it?', she asked. He shrugged.

'It will suffice'

'Will suffice?! Dude, this is like, best stuff ever!'

'You should then try some of the Asgardian delicacies', he said with a wide smile, remembering home.

'Did that have a hidden invitation in it, Locks?', she pointed a finger at him, cocking an eyebrow.

'If Thor can take Jane there, I don't see why you shouldn't come one day', he replied calmly, as the girl started getting overexcited.

How did they even make friends? It was just like they despised each other for about a day, and then found they actually got along pretty well.

She put her arm on his and passed him a headphone. Pop music filled his head.

'I can't believe you listen to this abomination', he muttered. Darcy raised a hand to take the headphone out of his ear, but he grabbed it. She grinned.

'Oh, so you do like it'

Loki sighed. Yes, he did.

'I know you do, Loki. I know you way too well for you to try and play your tricks on me', she teased, and stopped for a moment to kiss his cheek. He laughed.

'Truly, Darcy. You haven't seen _anything_ yet'

* * *

**Ha. I hope you liked this. Be sure to favorite, follow, and please review! I love your reviews! **

**Smiles. TFette. **

**P.S. Try my other fics :)**


	2. Day Four: Titanic & Popcorn

**Let's try another oneshot with Loki and Darcy. They're so cute. **

* * *

'You know what feels funny?', asked Darcy.

She was sitting on the sofa with her feet on it, apparently certain the floor was lava. She had a blanket on her shoulders, it was printed into a tiger-skin pattern. There was a popcorn bowl squeezed between her chest and her knees.

Her head was resting on Loki's chest, as she stared at the screen on the shelf.

'What?', asked the god of mischief, his eyes also glued to the picture.

'Watchin' Titanic with the arch-enemy of Thor. You know, mighty Avenger, all that crap.'

Loki took a deep breath.

'Ex-arch-enemy. We're momentarily enjoying peace', he said.

'Ya can get lost in all these fights of yours. You're so... Brothery.'

'A little more extreme, don't you think?', he looked down at her with a grin. She rolled her eyes.

'Well, you're gods. I bet you even piss extreme', she snorted. Loki burst out laughing. 'Alright, shut up, I'm trying to watch'

'You started it', he pointed out. 'One more thing, Darcy...'

'Mm?'

'If you tell anyone... And I mean, anyone... About this, you are dead'

'I know, I know. You should stop throwing that dee word around, or I'll make you buy me a new one'

'Like unalive?', he cocked an eyebrow.

'Hey, that's actually good... But stolen from Deadpool', she laughed. Loki frowned.

'It's meaningless. Let's just watch.'

But it appeared that they weren't destined to sit quietly in one room. Just in the ending, through the sound of sobbing, Loki caught out words chocked up Darcy's throat.

'Why... Why can't that bitch just move! She can move! Why won't she... Oh my God...'

'Darcy, oak wood is too heavy to carry both of them. If he climbs that door, they will both die', said Loki calmly. The girl grabbed onto his hand, shaking.

'That's not the point!', she sobbed, and wasn't watching at all, turning around on the sofa and putting both arms around his neck.

'Darcy...', he chuckled, smiling. The girl looked at him.

'What?', she snapped.

'It's only a motion picture!'

'I don't care!', she bit her trembling lip, 'you do realize, the story actually happened! That's what worst about this!'

'You're so humorous when you're being childish, Darcy. I understand, it's a tragic and beautiful love, but still. I couldn't imagine Jane- - -'

'Oh you shoulda seen Jane at the 3D premiere, Locks. Her makeup was all the way down to her chin, she looked like a demon', the girl raised her eyes with a sigh.

'Then I'm more than afraid to know what YOU resembled', he grinned.

'Hmm, let me find something you'll understand. Ah, got it. Is a harpy in your mythology?', she cocked an eyebrow, pointing a finger at him.

'Yes'

'Then that's what I RESEMBLED', she parodied the accent. Loki shivered, but then, his eyes focused on the screen again.

'Oh, would you mind diverting your attention?', he nodded. 'I believe that the motion picture has ended'

Darcy turned - she was actually sitting in his lap now, so it was pretty hard. Fresh tears came up in her eyes.

'Geez, why do I always cry?', she managed, 'that sucks!'

'There, there, my fair lady.', he said in a half-mocking voice. 'You are only sensitive. It's a respectable trait in some cultures'

'Yeah, in France, maybe!', she sniffed. Then, she sat down on the sofa normally. 'So... Day Four of Midgardian food: popcorn challenge, how did that work out for you?'

'Popcorn is a disgusting creation, an abomination of all the other foods!'

'I figured so', she ran her fingers over the bottom of the bowl and licked them.

'What's on Day Five?', he asked. She gave him a strange glance.

'Wait. Are you actually looking forward to this?'

'No!'

'Yes, you are. I really don't get why a deception sucker like you got to be god of lies', she teased, pinching his nose.

Loki was like a panther, letting a kitten play with him and tug at his ears. It was exactly the image he had in mind when he thought of their relationship. Darcy could do anything to him and make him do anything, he didn't know how - she just could. It was next to unbelievable.

'My dear, I am the god of mischief', he corrected her.

'Yeah, yeah, potato, potato', she accented the word differently each time, rolling her eyes. Then, she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

He looked at her for a moment.

'What?', she asked.

'I wonder... Ah, nothing.'

'I hate it when you do that!', she scoffed, collapsing onto the sofa.

'Me too', he grinned.

'It's late.', she said, and felt the urge to yawn suddenly. 'Real late. You still need to stay at my place?'

'I believe so. I'm sorry it must be like this, Darcy', he said honestly, looking worried. But the girl only waved a hand.

'It's okay. My apartament is big enough, I believe'

'With the mess you got here, only half the space is visible', he cocked an eyebrow.

'Yah, MY half', she laughed, happy like a kid about outwitting him. 'I mean, it's bad enough with all your weapons, but did you have to take your books as well?!'

'Of course', he scoffed, making faces.

'Locks, you are the unbelievable one here', she nudged him. 'Come on, I'm hungry'

'You just consumed a full bowl of popcorn, Darcy', he said, not unkindly. She shrugged.

'Yeah, but I'm always hungry', she untangled herself from the tiger-skin print blanket and paraded over to the kitchen wearing only her top and shorts. Loki looked after her with interest. Then, his attention turned to the screen once more - he felt sad for the two heroes of the story. He didn't like the feeling, so he got up and followed Darcy. Indeed, now that he looked at it, he did have quite a lot of things around.

'You and Bruce Banner would probably get along.', he commented, looking around the small apartment.

'What do you- - -_ah, _Hulk! Always angry, always hungry', she giggled. 'Funny'

He really liked it when she got his clever jokes. The ones Thor always simply ignored. The ones that pissed off all the heroes on Earth.

'May I- - -', he began, but she pointed a finger at him.

'If you ask me for a sandwich right now, you are moving out', she warned, glaring at him from over her glasses. Loki raised both hands.

'No, I wasn't even thinking of that. I was going to ask whether I may make you some tea, miss Lewis', he said calmly. She looked slightly less appalled and nodded.

_Phew, that was a close one. _

* * *

**hope that if anyone actually reads this, they enjoy it, and if they do, I want them to review. **

**That rhymed, kinda. **

**Plleeeaaase review. Smiles. TFette, over and out. **


	3. Day Five: Pizza (that never happened)

'Why are we even shopping? You have everything you need', Loki moaned again.

'Because I say so. Besides, it's the nearest place with a pizza restaurant', explained Darcy from behind the curtain of the dressing room.

'Right. Day Five, pizza', he sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. 'Well, at least it isn't shawarma', he added.

'Right, because that's the thingy the Avengers got after they- - -'

'- - -don't say it.'

'- - -kicked your ass!', she pointed a finger at him, jumping out from behind the long, heavy curtain. Loki groaned.

'Darcy, you are incomprehensible'

'I agree. I take it as a compliment', she said, looking at herself in the mirror. 'Anyway, how do I look?'

It was a knee-long dress, dark purple, pulled tight on her waist and let to loosely fall down from up there. Loki shrugged.

'Lovely', he said.

'Hmm, I don't know.', she gave herself another glance, 'you know, you are wildly unhelpful'

'Why do you even need a dress, Darcy? It's late September', he asked. He would never understand this girl.

'Parties don't care how cold it is.', she gave him a weird look, 'don't you have that in Asgard?'

He opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly, he heard someone speaking.

'Yes... Yes, I think it's him. I think it's Loki'

Darcy wanted to say something, but he made her listen. Her eyes widened, she cursed.

'I think it's time to go', she said, grabbed the bag with her clothes, purse and all that lot, coat and hat. Then, she grabbed Loki's hand and ran through the shop, pushing past other customers. She ran up to the counter.

'Hi. I'll take this', she pointed to the dress she was wearing.

'You might want to take it off, miss'

'No time. Let her', said Loki, glaring at the woman.

'Who the hell do you think you are, mister- - -', began the shop assistant, putting her hands on her hips. Loki rolled his green eyes.

'How about this: KNEEL!'

The woman took a step back, terrified, and collapsed to her knees. Loki smiled charmingly.

'Thanks'

Darcy put the money on the counter and they ran out of the store, as she pulled her coat on.

'I hate mortals sometimes', he growled.

'Cheer up. I'll bet many girls would kneel without even having you ask them to', she panted, smiling broadly.

'Aren't you the sweetest thing', he laughed. She laughed as well - and he found the rising happiness in him. _Oh, no_, was his last completely conscious thought.

Then, they stumbled through the mall, howling with laughter, leaning on each other's shoulders not to fall over. Darcy had hot tears running down her cheeks, and she had no idea what was so funny. So didn't Loki, and he was equally joyful. They almost fell over a few times. After the last one of those, the god of mischief rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb.

'Ah, my cover is blown anyway', he shrugged, and between spasms of laughter, made his clothes look like his gold suit of armor. Darcy started giggling like a retarded seal, both hands over her mouth and nose.

'Wh...what?', he asked and fell into new waves of laughter caused by the girl's own happiness.

'You look like a little lamb', she managed finally, panting.

'No I... Don't!', he cried out.

'At least get that retarded helmet off'

He rolled his eyes and made it vanish, remaining though in his long black coat, rimmed with green and gold. They ran to the entrance, of course pushing the door they were supposed to pull, and finally got out - only to face an army of SHIELD agents and Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America and Bruce Banner.

'You're surrounded!', yelled Nick Fury through a strange device that made his voice sound louder. Loki didn't know its name.

'Look who moved their ass from the Hellicarrier!', yelled Darcy, chocking with laughter. She pointed a finger at Nick Fury. 'Which I completely know nothing about', she added with a blank expression. 'You, yes, you, NICHOLAS.', she cried and giggled, trying to keep it under control.

'Loki, you are surrounded, put down your weapons and turn yourself over and we will not harm you!', Fury tried again.

Loki raised a finger with an intelligent expression on his face. He even opened his mouth. But instead of words, laughter came out - and he had to lean on Darcy.

Iron Man landed on the ground and looked at Black Widow.

'Are they drunk?', he asked.

'Maybe', the woman shrugged, making a surprised face.

'Take him in', commanded Fury.

'Oh come on boss, these two are obviously harmless', said Tony Stark, showing his face by opening the metal mask.

'Loki is even more dangerous when in a state like this', said Cap, gesturing with his shield.

'He doesn't seem to be', commented Hawkeye shortly.

'I am! Mortals, you have no idea- - -', the air was knocked out of his lungs as Darcy elbowed him with full force. Geez, why did he always get like this with her? He felt like a teenager. And a stupid one, too.

'Ummm, come on guys, he's harmless!', cried Darcy.

'I remember her... That's the girl Thor's girlfriend works with', said Black Widow, putting her gun back into its pouch.

'Speaking of Thor...', Loki raised a hand. 'You might want to take a step back'

Indeed the sky was turning dark with storm clouds. Lightning started crackling ahead, and rain fell down onto them - surprisingly, Loki and Darcy were spared the shower. The Avengers and SHIELD weren't so lucky.

'About time', muttered Bruce, crossing his arms.

'Ah. Perfect', smiled Loki, as Thor fell down from the stormy sky. He looked as great and godly as usual, red cape flowing, silver armor shining. The Avengers looked at him.

'Hi', said Iron Man.

'Greetings. I felt trouble. What seems to be the matter?'

'Um, turn around', said Tony, pointing to Loki and Darcy, guarding him wit her own body and a very brave expression on her face.

'What do you wish of my brother?', he asked, looking at the As again. All faces looked extemely blank.

'Hey, remember that time when he decided to take over the world?!', yelled Iron Man, gesturing frantically, as he walked over to the god of thunder.

'Loki has changed', said Thor surely.

'I wouldn't be so- - -', began the god of mischief, but Darcy elbowed him again.

'He saved Jane's life, and all Asgard!', she yelled, stomping her foot like a kid.

'And did HE tell you that?', asked Black Widow skeptically.

'No! As a matter of fact, Jane did!', cried the girl, even louder.

'How is she?', asked Thor over his shoulder.

'Oh, she's okay. Misses you as hell, but nothing serious. There was a gentle hint in there, in case you didn't notice.', replied the girl with a grin.

'I will come to visit her, then.', nodded Thor, returning the smile heartily.

'I feel forgotten. Do you feel forgotten?', asked Captain America, looking around.

'Kind of', shrugged Iron Man.

That's when Thor remembered them and turned around.

'Trust me and my words when I tell you, Loki wishes no harm. You see that he didn't do anything apart from laughing at walls with Darcy', sighed the god of thunder, raising his eyes. 'Which was, I admit, rather stupid'

'It was her fault, Thor, I swear!', chuckled the man, pointing at Darcy. Darcy pointed back at him.

'Wasn't'

'This is just _wrong', _said Bruce, looking at Captain America. Iron Man shrugged.

'I guess we could give them a head start...'

But the two were already out of there, running through the streets. Because why not? It's only like, the Avengers.

* * *

**That went fast. Well... reviews pls? I luv revvies. Mm. **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Day Six: Shawarma Indeed

**Hello there, guys! I am back. With two more chappies! **

* * *

'Yesterday officially sucked!', cried out Darcy, walking into Jane's apartment.

'What do you mean?', asked the woman worryingly, her brow furrowed.

'Locks didn't get to try pizza! And I'm out of ideas!', cried Darcy, throwing her arms in the air.

'Well, I guess you could always go get shawarma', sighed Jane, pointing at pen at her. 'Anyway, where's Loki right now?'

'I'm not sure. Not entirely. Alright... We'll try shawarma. Thanks, Jane'

'Umm... No problem'

Darcy slammed the door shut with a bang. She found herself humming a Jump style song, as she made her way to the library with her hands in her pockets. She guessed that was where Loki would be. Officially, he despised the mortals'... Everything, but he enjoyed reading.

'What a nerd!', cried Darcy, trotting in. The warm, dry air hit her in the cheeks. She ignored the librarian's glare and hiss.

Loki looked up from his book, and slammed it shut suddenly.

'Can I never have peace, Darcy?', he sighed.

'It doesn't seem to be what you love most', she laughed, leaning her hands on the table. 'Anyway. Come on, we have shawarma to eat'

Loki hid his eyes in the palm of his hand.

'Darcy, couldn't you have picked something I loathe more?', he asked sarcastically.

'No', she pretended she didn't notice. 'I mean, Thor likes it, maybe you do too. You never know if you never try'

Loki gave her a skeptical look. He had given up all hopes of doing a little reading that day.

'My fair lady, a) my brother and I seldom share the same taste, b) I believe that sometimes, it is better not to try, and I must say I learned that in a rather nasty way', he stuck out two fingers.

'Hm, but at least you learned SOMETHING.', she smiled.

'Sometimes I find it hard not to take your positivism as stupidity'

'Then work on it harder. Come on, let's go', she grabbed his hands, tugging him away. He didn't move from his seat, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Darcy lay down on the table before him.

'Puh-leez?'

He looked at her for a second, biting his lip.

'Fine, let's go, but if someone finds out about this, I will kill you'

'I know. It's called unalive, remember?', she smiled, pulling him out of the library. The elderly librarian lady glared at them. Darcy waved a hand at her. 'Oh, I wouldn't eyeball him like that, Captain America eyeballed him and got punched in the face like, through a wall', she said, cocking an eyebrow. Loki rolled his eyes, then smiled at the lady charmingly.

'Forgive us, she's crazy', he said just before Darcy pulled him out. Outside, he glared at the girl. 'Are you insane- - -'

'I thought you just said so!'

'- - -stop blowing my cover, Darcy'

'I figured it doesn't make a difference, I mean, I call you Loki, you look like Loki, you wear the same color scheme', she shrugged. 'I mean, who wouldn't notice?'

'Other mortals aren't as observant as you, Darcy', he said. 'Obviously. As I had to yell 'KNEEL!' at the shop assistant for her to recognize me'

'That was funny', the girl grinned dreamily. 'Really. I'm surprised Tony didn't get the joke the first time you said it'

'Don't over interpret anything here', he held back a smile.

'I'll try not to, but my perverted mind tells me otherwise', she laughed.

'How did we ever even make friends', he sighed, giving her his arm to hold on to. She put her hand on it.

'I'd say, chance', she said cheerfully, pulling him towards the restaurant.

They walked in; there were flashy posters on the walls, a strange smell in the air.

Darcy and Loki sat down together by the square, dark table in the box. There was a small yellowish-orange light hanging over it. Loki removed his scarf and rolled it on his hand, then put it beside him on the leather sofa. Darcy pulled her hat and glasses off.

The waitress trotted up, giving them a menu. Darcy opened it up.

'So yah... I already know', she slammed it shut again with a short laugh.

'Very well', he sighed.

'Hey, Locks.', she leaned over the table.

'Hm?'

'I love you, man'

'I love you too', he grinned, as she put he hands on the table and kissed the tip of his nose. 'You're the best villain ever'

'I know, Darcy. I could've done it', he sighed. She took his hands.

'No, Loki, you couldn't. See, you're the good guy. You ain't one of them psychotic murders, you've just got the Kemosabe syndrome'

'The what?'

'Wrong brother', she shrugged. 'Lone Ranger fan. Anyway, it's true. However', she raised her fork in the air. 'It seems you're a big boy now, Locks.'

'Yes, I am more mature, I guess', he looked sideways, touching his elbow.

'Mhm. You are. Or ya wouldn't be hanging out with my glorious self', she smiled. Loki raised his eyes.

'How about you order and we get this over with?'

'Fine, fine. Lady! Can I please have your attention?'

Loki buried his face in his hands.

'At least we get to have some shawarma, right?', asked Darcy cheerfully.

* * *

**There you go. I spy with my little eye 17 followers! Please review, show me ya there. Smiles! **


	5. Day Seven: Drinks

'Yeah, and I was like, KNEEEEEEEL and they totally fell for it'

'And he was just an idiot in a cow helmet, you get that? I mean, what...?!', Darcy gestured with her hand frantically, spilling some of her drink. Loki passed her a napkin.

'Mortals, I will never understand!', he exclaimed. 'Idiotic beings, truly!'

'Manners, dude', hissed Darcy, elbowing him. She then grinned at their newfound friend, without noticing the group of spectators around them. 'Anyway, he coulda just got himself on tv, give all the lonely girls that beautiful white smile and ask nicely. The world would be his!'

'It's no fun without an army', snorted Loki, taking another sip of his drink.

'And if the opposing side didn't have a Hulk?', grinned Darcy. Loki thought about that for a second, holding his chin between two fingers. He had his black hair slid back and was wearing his long Asgardian coat. He had had enough drinks to forget his own reputation.

'Mm, interesting option, my fair lady', he said. 'But I dunno'

'Did you actually get smashed into the floor by the Hulk?', asked their friend in disbelief.

'Yeah! Totally!', Darcy replied for him. 'That sucked. But he deserved it!'

'You better not agree, because if you do, I'll kill you', snapped Loki, glaring at their friend in a sudden flood of anger.

'Won't you chill OUT!', cried the girl, rolling her eyes. 'Seriously, dude. Get over it'

'Can I have a photo with you guys?', asked their friend with a grin. 'This is totally going on Facebook. Smile'

They did so, and the man was out of the bar.

'Hm, they're friendly', Darcy shrugged. 'See, there you were, threatening with world domination, and now everybody loves you. Humans are stupid', she sighed, taking a sip.

'That's what I've been trying to tell Thor for ages!', Loki ran his fingers through his hair. 'I mean... Come on! I coulda saved y'all!'

'I think you've had enough, Locks', she patted him on the cheek.

'You do?', he gave her a dizzy look. She nodded seriously.

'Yes. Thor's a better drinker than you are', she said.

'That's not true. First thing, he drinks beer. Second, if he had had this much, he would be dead', Loki pointed a finger at her, gesturing wit the glass.

'Maybe that's how you should've defeated him.', said Darcy. 'You could have a shot competition'

'You would be my champion. How can you even see straight after all that?', he had to grab onto the counter not to fall off his bar stool.

'I can't.', she showed her teeth in a broad smile. 'I'm on a whole different level of wasted, Locks'

'I see', he hiccuped.

'Let's go home', she muttered, putting the glass down.

'I don't have it', he replied with a fake smile. Darcy rolled her eyes.

'Don't try that on me, or I swear I'll cry.', she rubbed her nose with her hand.

He gave her a look so sad for a second he didn't look drunken at all. She felt hot tears sting her eyes, and knew she'd had too much.

'Crap', she sighed, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly. Loki chuckled.

'I think this is the sorrow-stadium', he commented. She only nodded.

'I thinks... I thinks your story is... Wassname... The saddest thing I've ever heard, man', she said. 'I mean, remember Titanic? They can go drown both and they ain't gon beatcha'

'Why thank you, Darcy', he said, as she let him go. They both slid down onto the counter, resting their heads on each other.

'That wasn't a compliment', she muttered.

'Didn't think so', he sighed. 'Listen, actually, I mean, I'm real sorry. No, real.', he took another sip. 'Yesss. Um. I don't *hiccup* have anything against Midgard. You have beautiful women!', he cried out, spreading his arms.

'Yes, it's time to go', she nodded and put her arm under his, pulling him out of the bar.

The wasted couple went down the dark streets, leaning on each other heavily. They swayed from one side to the other.

'La la la la, la la la la', sung Darcy, 'a friend is fine indeed!'

'Good', nodded Loki approvingly. 'I'm impressed'

'I love that song. It's my favorite song in the entire world!', she yelled, throwing her head back. 'It's so FLUFFY!'

'Can a *hiccup* song be fluffy, Darcy?', asked Loki, stumbling.

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because I say so', she said stubbornly. Loki nodded.

'Okay, I can live with that', he replied.

'So...', she stopped in the middle of the street, so did he. 'Dude. Listen'

'I'm listening'

'Um. I know you gotta go tomorrow', she began. 'You told me that on Day One, remember? With the Chubby Bunny Challenge. Marshmallows...', she drifted away for a second, but remembered him fast. 'That you had a week. I think you're the best. *Hiccup* and also, I love you, man.', she said.

'You're my favorite Midgardian', he smiled. 'I will be back.'

'Yeah, but two years kind of back?'

'It's not a family trait, don't worry.', he laughed, and hugged her again. She nested her face in his jaw, as he put his long black coat around her. It was warm.

'I miss you already', she muttered.

'Darcy.', he shook his head. 'Don't'

'You can't tell me what to do', she scoffed, but didn't let him go. He only laughed.

'Let's not think about that now. We better get home soon, fair lady'

'Loki, with an Asgardian god at my side, there are really few things I'm *hiccup* scared 'a.', she said.

'What about me?'

'You aren't scary. You're cuddly'

'And you're crazy', he sighed.

'We all are', she smiled, taking his hand. They walked together. 'But we're the bosses'

* * *

**Awww so I guessed Loki'd stay for a week- - -**

**LOLLLLL did you see that, LOKI'D :D**

**Okay I'm weird, I admit it. **

**But he'll be back. I need him back. So fear not! And review for more! Lol that's the trade, peoples. REVIEWS = CHAPTERS. **

**Yes, I love you too ;)**


	6. The Great Return of Day Fourteen

Yeah, so he was away again. Darcy sighed.

'I don't believe it. How can you be friends with Loki?', sighed Jane, stirring her coffee. They were sitting together on the sofa in the coffeehouse, along with Erik and Ian. Things with Ian had been quite weird. Given how she made out with him, and then found out Loki was dead, and then found out he was alive, and Ian wasn't so eager on her and Loki being BFFs.

That basically put an end to their closer relationship. Ian and Darcy, of course.

Even so, they were friends. Friends who hang out together in random coffehouses.

'What, he's a cool guy!', she shrugged, putting her arms around herself.

'Yeah, cool guy who killed- - -', began Erik, but shut up under the girl's powerful glare.

'Don't say it, or she'll kill _you_', warned Ian. 'Seriously, um, sir, let it go'

Jane sighed again, running her fingers through her hair.

'You know, this so totally sucks.', she summed it up, staring at some distant point. She had forgotten about her coffee completely. Darcy nudged her.

'Yeah, he promised it wouldn't be two _years_, like a certain _somebody _did', she muttered, pulling her hat deeper onto her mass of brown locks.

'Do not pull Thor into this, Darcy', snapped Jane angrily, putting the cup on the table with a loud noise.

'Whoa, someone's touchy', Erik's eyebrows went up in surprise. 'Jane, relax. Thor is a good man. He cares for you, and he will come visit soon'

'The mentor has spoken', Darcy rolled her eyes.

'Ha, she ain't the only one who's touchy', Ian bit his lip in a grin. Both girls crossed their arms in perfect unison, looking at him. He raised both hands.

'Ladies, I don't think befriending two men like Thor and Loki was such a good idea', said Erik.

'Hey, I know that what he did to you sucked, but he's changed, you know', shrugged Darcy, pointing her spoon at him. She then pulled her hat off and threw it at Jane. Jane threw it back. They kept fighting for a while, until Ian grabbed it and hid it behind him on the sofa.

'Men like that don't change', said Erik surely, taking a sip out of his coffee.

'_Now _I remember why I used the staff on you, Selvig', said Loki, walking in with a broad smile on his face. He was dressed his normal Midgardian clothes, almost unrecognizable - were it not for the poison green eyes and black, sleeked back hair.

Erik turned pale.

However, Darcy sprang to her feet and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

'Locks!', she cried happily.

'Please do not call me that in public anymore', he muttered, but put his arms around her waist.

'You were away for a week! A week, Loki.', she gave him a fake angry glare. He laughed.

'Yes, but still less than my brother', he said. He then turned to look at the others. 'Good day, Jane. Erik. Ian.', he bowed shortly, letting Darcy go.

'Loki. Hi', Jane nodded, her eyebrows went up, almost leaving her face. 'Um, yeah, thanks for saving my life back then, and stuff.'

'You're very welcome.'

'Healing cool?', she added.

'Yes. Though the scar is nasty', he frowned. Darcy patted him on the chest, looking at them.

'Mhm. Totally', she nodded.

Erik chocked on his coffee, and Ian had to save him. The professor gave the two a shocked look.

'You've seen him _naked_?', he shrieked, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Darcy and Loki glanced at each other, and burst out laughing. She ran her fingers through her hair.

'Shirtless, Erik, shirtless.', she made a calming gesture. 'And that time in the shower doesn't count!', she elbowed him. 'I said sorry!'

Loki only rolled his eyes, and they sat down on the sofa next to Jane. The woman put the cup of coffee down on the table.

'So... any chance your brother's coming?', she asked unsurely.

'Oh, no. Not today. I... well, we were supposed to do something important today, and I might've, hmm... what's the expression... _ditched_ it?', he gave them a charming smile.

'Aren't you adorable', Darcy kissed his cheek. Erik frowned.

'Well, how come you ditched it and Thor didn't?', Jane crossed her arms on her chest, 'hm?'

Loki opened his mouth. Erik bit his lip, looking away. Ian breathed out.

'Jane, I...', he laughed. 'Well, I'm the villain, remember? The mighty Thor has to be a symbol of justice and loyalty! What would Asgardians think if _he _ran?!'

'You gotta admit, being the god of mischief pays off', Ian nodded, impressed.

'Definitely.', Loki nodded.

'Oh, I love how you don't call everyone "pathetic mortal" anymore', commented Darcy.

'I can start. You mewling q****'

'You sexist son of a bitch. If you call me that one more time, we are over', she bit her lip angrily.

He sighed.

'You know I didn't mean it.'

Darcy glared at him, and slapped him in the face.

'Please, forgive me', he tried again, pushing his anger down.

'If you apologize to Black Widow next time you see her. That's right, she told me all about it'

'Yes, I will, I will. Darcy, don't be cross.'

'That's better', she felt extreme satisfaction fill her. Having a god before her, begging for fogiveness. There was just something nice about it.

* * *

**Gah, I hated that line in the Avengers. I hated it. I mean, I was okay with it, until I googled it. It's disgusting. Yeah, as you have probably figured out, I am a woman. TransformETTE. And I do not enjoy that word. **

**Anyway, please review, I love reviews. And thirty followers, wow, that's amazing and thank you all so much! Given this started out as a single one-shot! Sorry I got kinda angry up there ^^^**

**REVIEW! **


	7. The Talk of Day Fifteen

**Good evening, my dears. Wow, 34 follows, and it's funny that I didn't lose any after my great rage at the end of last chapter... sorry about that, really. I have anger issues :3**

**No, really, I just had to have someone hit someone. Poor Loki. **

**So I hope you enjoy this, and the little fluff bonus at the end :3**

* * *

'That was a fail.', Darcy sighed, as they sat together on the sofa down in the coffeehouse. Her legs were on his, her head rested on a pillow and a notebook in her hands.

'We will never talk about it again.', he said, taking a sip of his tea calmly.

'Yeah. Though it's a wonder you made it out of SHIELD', Darcy shrugged, raising her eyebrows. She moved her legs, putting one on top of the other on him. He frowned.

'Indeed.'

'Did she slap you? Tell me, did she slap you?', teased Darcy, sitting up on the couch. He rolled his eyes.

'Yes, she did.', he replied.

'That's good, cos you deserved it.', she said, untangling herself.

'You wish to slap me again, dear?', he sighed, staring at the tea in his cup sadly.

'Yeah, actually I do', she ran her fingers through her hair. 'You mind?'

Loki turned to look at her with one eyebrow cocked, and she used that opportunity fully. Her hand made a loud clap sound in contact with his cheek. He felt it sting.

'Do you feel better now?', he asked coldly.

'Much better. Thanks', she smiled her most charming possible smile and leaned forwards, kissing the cheek she'd hit whilst putting an arm around his neck. He bit his lip not to smile.

'You are most welcome.', he replied.

'Okay, now that looked funny', said Jane, pointing a finger at them as she walked in with Erik and Ian. Darcy looked up.

'O hai guys, how are you?', she asked, pushing a cookie into her mouth. 'Still nothing from Thor?', she said, chewing.

'Bad call', mouthed Ian, but it was too late. A storm cloud had already appeared over the woman's head and started pouring. Jane collapsed into the chair next to them, crossing her arms and glaring at the table like it was the cause of all her problems.

'Jane, please, don't make that face. It masks your natural beauty', said Loki suddenly without raising his eyes from Darcy's notebook. All the gathered glanced at him in surprise, Darcy grinned for some strange reason. The god of mischief realized the silence was getting a bit too long, so he looked up at the woman finally. 'What?'

'Um... nothing. Heh... thank you?', she smiled, raising both hands. Her cheeks turned a tiny bit pink...

'There, I win', Loki elbowed Darcy, returning to his book.

'Oh come on, that's not a blush, that's- - -', the girl kicked him.

'Yes, it is a blush.', he insisted, and turned to Jane. 'No, don't think I didn't mean that. You should really stop making that face'

'Hilarious', the woman rolled her eyes, but she too was smiling slightly.

Darcy took the god's cup and drank his tea right down, then put the cup on the table with a slam.

'Another!', muttered Loki, reading with what seemed like great interest. Even Erik and Ian had to laugh this time. 'See, it's not that you have to actually break it.', he added after a second.

'Yeah, but Thor's Thor', sighed Jane, looking sideways and running her fingers through her hair.

'Speaking of my brother. He will be here shortly', Loki closed the notebook and passed it to Darcy.

'Really?', asked the girl with her mouth filled by another cookie.

'Yes', Loki's eyebrows went up, as he nodded. 'Surprisingly enough. He seems to do what he's meant to do a lot faster with the right... _motivation_'

'Wow, that sounded totally villainous', laughed Darcy, and mimicking his creepiest grin, looked at the others. 'He will do it. With the right... MOTIVATION'

'He does it better. Though it still sounds like he's planning on kidnapping and torturing me', said Jane, glancing at the menu briefly.

'I assure you, it wasn't how I meant it. Some things just don't change', sighed the god of mischief.

'Yeah, like ya talking style', Darcy rolled her eyes. '_Satisfaction is not in my nature, blah blah blah, I'm the master of evil_', she added. Loki hid his eyes in the palm of his hand.

'Whatever', he sighed.

'Very eloquent.', she bit back.

'Do you_ want_ to go to Asgard?', he glared at her. She raised both hands quickly in a gesture of innocence.

'Absolutely. Sorry. Didn't mean it. Won't do it again', she said on one breath.

Erik leaned forwards, his brow furrowed.

'Wait a moment, is Darcy going to Asgard?', he asked in a serious tone. Jane also cocked an eyebrow.

'Why not?', Loki shrugged. 'Thor took Jane there.'

'Yes, but Jane was dying at the time', Selvig didn't look so thrilled. He joined his hands on his knees, as if preparing for an important converstation. Jane covered her eyes.

'Oh God, he's gonna do 'the talk'', she groaned.

'I'm not sure I want to know what she means.', Loki glanced at Darcy. The girl bit her lip.

'Naaaa you don't.'

'Thor loves Jane. I knew he would take good care of her', began Selvig.

'Here we go again', sighed Ian, leaning back on the sofa.

'And that he wouldn't _hurt_ her', continued the old scientist seriously. For a rare moment in his life, Loki was speechless. And when he did speak again, it was absolutely not in a complex and eloquent manner:

'What, you think I- - -', here he pointed at himself, '- - -her? Me? No, I- - -'

'Yes, we can see you're completely lost, Loki', laughed Darcy.

'And, Thor and Jane were a couple.', added Ian, raising a finger.

'We could be a couple', shrugged Darcy, but Erik let out a cry of horror. Ian had to pat him on the back to calm him.

'I believe we could', replied Loki. 'Do you want prove your scientist friend wrong, my dear?'

'Okay. One, two, three', she counted out lound, as he placed a finger on his lips for a moment. They drew together and kissed shortly, closing their eyes at the same time. He held her chin up with two fingers.

'Awkward', commented Ian.

'Oh, sorry', Darcy pulled back, wiping her lips. 'Geez, Erik, proof enough?'

'No, now he'll think he's _using _you', Jane ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

'That felt strange. I feel strange', Loki stood up, offering the girl his arm. 'I propose make our way out of here, Darcy'

'Good proposal', she nodded, grabbed her bag and skipped out of the coffeehouse by his side, her dark, curly hair bumping up and down on her back.

Erik, Ian and Jane looked at each other. Selvig seemed shocked and furious at the same time. Jane only smiled, comforted by the thought that Thor was coming soon to see her. Ian only sat back, then leaned forward, then sat back again - and pushed all five remaining cookies into his mouth.

* * *

**Alrrriiiight, I hope you liked this. If you did, please review. That little fluffy bonus, aww. I have NO idea where that came from. **

**Anyway. Please REVIEW!**


	8. Day Fifteen Continuation: Raining Men

**Hello lovelies, sorry for the long wait, well I've been busy with final exams and stuff so if I die it's all. Your. Fault! however, I still adore you, so here you go, my fabulous 43 followers. **

* * *

'We kind of left 'em hanging, didn't we, Locks?', Darcy smiled at him from the other end of the table.

'I believe so, my lady.', he returned the smile, taking a sip of his green tea. 'Somehow, I don't feel all that bad'

'Did you see the look on Erik's face? Priceless', the girl pushed the last chip into her mouth, licking her fingers of salt. 'Really, Locks, we totally rock'

'One day, we will take over the world.', he lowered with green eyes, looking at his fingers.

'Promise me.'

'I promise', he smiled, glancing at her.

'I almost believed you!', she laughed, tossing a fork at him. He ducked, and it hit the wall behind him with a funny sound.

'Are you calling me a liar?', he leaned over the table, closer to her. The rain outside was getting worse and worse, but he didn't seem to notice.

'I ain't calling you a truther', she tilted her head playfully, pecking him on the nose. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

'Darcy...!', he shook his head.

'Locks, look, why don't you tell your brother to quit it?!', she pointed outside, where the wall of water made it very hard to make out the street.

'He's creating himself a romantic climate', Loki placed his chin in his hands, glaring at the table.

'Not a very romantic fellow, Thor.', Darcy shrugged. 'I mean... Come on, you leave a chick for two years, leave her depressed, and then suddenly come back being all like: HEY, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED THEE. FORGIVE ME I BEG OF THOU AND WATCH ME SWING MY HAMMER!', she burst out laughing, and Loki's brow furrowed, as he tried to understand her joke. She wiped a tear.

'Ah, geez, geez...', she chuckled, shaking her head. 'He's a nice guy and all, and also pretty cut, but not one for romance'

'Pretty cut?', Loki cocked an eyebrow.

'Like, abs'

'Abs?'

'Like, this', she reached over the table and put a hand over his flat stomach. She retraced it quickly, blushing. 'Whoa, someone's been working out'

'I have no idea what you're talking about. You've turned the funniest color, Darcy, even brighter than you were during the shower incident', he allowed himself a slight smile.

'Hee-hi-larious', she bit her lip.

'Oh, don't be cross. However it does seem that it was more embarrassing for you than it was for me', he mocked, tilting his head.

'How was I supposed to know you were in there?!', she snapped, glaring at him.

'Since we share an apartment with no one but each other, and I wasn't in your sights at the time', he replied calmly.

'Yeah, but you don't think of that sorta thing', she ran her fingers through her dark hair. 'Whatever. No pics, didn't happen'

'I quite like that rule', he nodded, having already found out what photos were.

'Me too. Makes things so much easier...', Darcy looked out the window of the restaurant. 'Geez, when's he gonna stop?'

'It usually rains for quite a while during Thor's visit', he answered unhelpfully.

'Then it doesn't matter whether we get wet now of later. Come on', she put the money on the table and grabbed his hand. Before he knew it, he was out in the rain, cold streams running down his face. His hair and clothes were soaked in an instant. But Darcy, although just as wet as him, was laughing. She pulled her glasses off and hid them away in her pocket - she then turned to him. He could hardly see her in the rain.

'Darcy?!', he called out, and she caught both his hands.

'Have I told you you're the best god of mischief ever?', she asked, pressing her entire body to his and resting her head on his chest, hiding under his chin. He put his arms around her, hiding her under his coat.

'You don't say it enough', he smiled slightly. He wasn't feeling cold at all.

'I don't want you to leave. Like, ever. You're my best friend forever and ever, Loki. However bizarre that is', she looked up, into his face.

'My dear, you know I can't stay long', he said sadly, putting his cheek to her forehead.

'Come on. We're having fun. Don't you wanna have fun?', she sniffed.

'I love fun. I live fun. But I'm just not of this realm.', he said quietly.

'You're the closest person I have. I just kissed you to annoy my all other friends. How could you leave?'

'I must. But, Darcy, my dear...', he smiled mischievously, putting his hands on her shoulders. 'Nobody said you can't come with me'

She looked at his face, searching for any kind of lie or joke; but found none. Even so, she let out a cry:

'Are you serious?!', a bit too loud. He covered her lips with his hand.

'As I already said, Darcy, if Thor takes Jane to Asgard, why shouldn't I take you?', he asked, but there was some nervousness about his voice.

'Mmmm-mmm-m-mm-mmm'

He quickly retraced his hand.

'I said, I thought you were kidding', she repeated, her eyes wide open.

'That was one of the few times when I was serious', he cocked a smile.

'Ermahgerd!'

She jumped to wrap her arms around his neck happily, and he had to hold her up. He was, after all, much taller than her. Her feet dangled above the ground. He had to catch his balance. She hugged him for a few moments, then let go, slipping down again - her eyes still locked with his. She had no idea what to say. From the beginning, their relationship had been weird and a bit love/hate - however now, they had become so dear to each other, she thought it would get boring.

But it didn't. The different side he let her see was perfect.

'Overexcited Midgardian girl', he chuckled.

'Puny god'

He glanced at her in surprise.

'...Did you talk to the one called the Hulk?'

Darcy shrugged and grinned.

'We hang out'

* * *

**Kinda short, but... huh, as I said, I am so busy! And I'm also thinking hard about A Brother's Trust, and as for the 'WE HANG OUT' Darcy line, I'm planning something like a very stupid 'sitcom' starring the Avengers, and perhaps Loki, Jane, Pepper, Darcy and so on xD I thought that would maybe be awesome. Like remember that scene of Thor making breakfast? Puh-leez, I wants moreeee ^.^**

**Okay so I've gotten a bit too fluffy. Too much tumblr. **

**See ya! **


	9. Day Sixteen: Darcy's Dynamic Entry

**Hello guys, it's Friday the 13th! HAhahahahhaha! **

**Lolo I love Fridays. So yeah I'm reading this fic - How not to: keep your feelings Loki. And it's amazing. SALUTATIONS. I'm so busy, but here I am, with more Darcy x Loki, I have no idea what the ship is called, which is sad. **

* * *

'Don't they... you know, loathe you forever and ever in Asgard?', Darcy tilted her head.

'Well, yes.', Loki sighed. 'But it appears I have Thor's love and understanding again, so... let us try...', he put a hand forward; she took it with a grin. Then, she pulled her hat off.

'I can already feel the- - -'

'HEIMDALL, OPEN THE BRIDGE!'

Colour. Ka-bang, they were going upwards at lightspeed, galaxies, starsystems and nebulas passing around them. Darcy was forced to grab onto his middle. He smiled, looking up. The rainbow bridge was truly amazing, incredible. Darcy couldn't do anything but stare with her mouth agape. He laughed at her expression, she blushed.

'I probably look retarded or deranged or something, but oh... my... God...', she said, her blue eyes wide open.

'I couldn't have put it better myself, miss Lewis.', he said, looking up again.

They stumbled on the dark marble floor of the round chamber; it was gold, with large, strange rings on the walls. The room resembled half of a sphere. In the middle stood the great Heimdall, looking at Loki disapprovingly with his hands rested on his sword. Light bumped off his gold helmet, making his figure hard to look at at first.

'Prince Loki, why did you bring the mortal?', he asked in that calm, deep voice of his.

'Great Heimdall, you see, miss Darcy Lewis is my good friend, and I wished for her to- - -'

'Hiyah', Darcy walked up to the guardian. 'I'm kind of sick of being called 'that mortal'! By the way, you know what they say about men with huge big swords?', she smiled, raising her little finger and bending it.

'_Darcy!'_, Loki grabbed her wrist.

Heimdall's eyebrows went up slightly, though it was hardly visible under his helmet. After a second, he replied.

'I like her.', he said shortly, and returned to staring blankly at the entrance. Loki looked at him for a moment with his eyebrow cocked, then tilted his head, glancing at Darcy.

'Complicated fella, ain't he?', she smiled, took his hand and they walked down the Bifrost to reach Asgard.

* * *

Darcy couldn't help looking around, her neck straining. Loki had gotten a horse, and they were now speeding through the streets, the black horse's hooves clicking on the yellow pebbles.

'I really like your pipe organ palace', she shouted, trying to get over the general noise of the place. He glanced over his shoulder.

'What's a- - - oh, never mind. My dear, Asgard is... is...', he frowned, searching for the word.

'Awesome?', she suggested.

'Definitely.', he smiled again, focusing on the road. Her arms went tighter around his middle.

They finally reached the palace and the horse carried them through the gate; Loki was an incredible rider, and even though Darcy had never tried it before, she was enjoying herself. There was something magical seeing him return home - he was trying to hide it, but this place had many memories and feelings connected to it. Even the smell.

He hopped off the black horse and helped her down - she almost tripped, her eyes on everything but the ground.

'Whoa, Darcy, mind your step', he said.

'LOKI!'

Both spun around to see Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun approaching. There was a mixture of surprise and joy on their faces - well, maybe except for Hogun, who was grim. As usual. It was Sif who had emitted the cry. She trotted up to them, looking at Loki, then at Darcy, then at Loki again.

'Hello, Sif.', he smiled. 'Why look, I didn't betray Thor, _what _a surprise indeed'

'Indeed.', she crossed her arms, nodding skeptically. But then, she turned to Darcy, and smiled. 'Oh, salutations! I seem to recall you, but the mind is weak', she tilted her head.

'Ah, right! I'm Darcy Lewis', she said, and hugged Sif dearly, causing the female warrior to blush in surprise and stare at Loki with a blank expression. 'We met in New Mexico', she added, letting go.

'I... remember. That time when a certain somebody sent the Destoyer to Midgard', Sif narrowed her eyes at Loki. He smiled wider, showing his teeth.

'Now, now, my lady, what's past is past.', he said. 'Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, you surely saw Darcy as well?'

A wave of 'we did', 'certainly' and 'was a great pleasure' went through the Warriors Three. Sif rolled her eyes.

'How could I forget?', smiled Fandral, bowing to kiss Darcy's hand. Loki cocked an eyebrow.

'Yes indeed. How could you. Darcy, let us tour the palace', he put a hand on her waist, gently guiding her towards the entrance. Sif and the Warriors Three followed cheerfully.

'When will Thor come back?', asked Sif, tilting her head.

Loki and Darcy looked at each other.

'Not anytime soon, I believe', said the god of mischief, and Darcy giggled.

'Hey, Locks, how about we seize the throne in his absence?', she asked, tilting her head. The Warriors Three all looked blank.

Sif ran her hand over her hair.

'I wouldn't call that a great idea', she said.

Loki looked appalled.

'What do you mean? It's a wonderful plan, Darcy. Don't listen to her, she's not the brightest.', he hissed, and Darcy chuckled. Volstagg bellowed with laughter, but started coughing under Sif's glare. Fandral allowed himself a smile.

'Don't listen to _him__, _Darcy, he's but and arrogant prince with issues', Sif bit back.

'You mean the fact he turns blue?', the Midgardian girl shrugged. 'I think it's kind of awesome.'

Volstagg opened his mouth. Fandral pushed the man's jaw up quickly, using a single finger. Hogun pretended not to know them.

'I mean, can any of _you _guys turn blue and make ice cream with power of will?', asked Darcy, shrugging again.

'What's ice cream?', Sif tilted her head.

'A type of Midgardian food.', answered Loki. 'Quite nice.'

'You told me it sucked!', Darcy nudged him.

'I wish to try it!', called Volstagg.

Darcy turned over her shoulder to look at him, and smiled.

'Next time I'm in Asgard, I'll bring you some, I promise', she said, patting him on the shoulder, which was quite hard, given his height. He looked satisfied.

'There will _be _a next time?', Sif gave Loki a skeptical look.

'Yes. There will.', Loki glared at her.

'Aren't you adorable, fightin' for me like that, Locks.', Darcy put her arm around his neck, pulling him down. She kissed his cheek shortly, with a 'mwah!' sound. He cleared his throat.

'Would you care to meet Odin, my dear?', he asked.

'Odin, your dad, you mean...?'

'He's not my 'dad', Darcy'

'Say what you want, I have my opinions', she smiled, closing her eyes. He simply rolled his.

'Alright, alright, let's get this over with.'

* * *

**There you go, DARCY IS IN ASGARD GUYS! AWW YEAH! This is kind of like a personal success. Anyway, thanks for the amazing 44 follows, I never thought a simple oneshot would get this kind of feedback! **

**Cheers! **

**TFette**

**PLEASE REVIEW. As you know, I love your reviews!**


	10. Day Seventeen: Christmas Week Begins

**Sorry for this, but…**

**I'm skipping Odin. I'd like to say this chappie was inspired by the story Mistletoe Kiss, by KnifeInTheCrayonBox, something I loved so much you must read it!**

**How/ever. You will never not be happy about this. XD another oneshot, just like the ones before, this is day seventeen cut out from their glorious relationship.**

* * *

So yeah, life went on. How could it not? September passed, and November after it, until the calendar finally showed the most expected time of the year (for Darcy, anyway...)

Christmas time.

Loki was sitting on the couch, reading a book – he was wearing a black tux jacket an long, black trousers, his hair perfectly sleeked back. He had grown to like Midgardian tuxedos. He had a dark green tie and a small, gold pin in it – even after all this time, he refused to give up his colours.

Jane, Thor, Erik and Ian were to come soon – during the 'Christmas week', which ended on the 27th of December, they spent all their evenings together, munching on the infamous shortbread Darcy had learned to make in Scotland.

Loki put the book down, and crossed his legs.

'Darcy, when are they coming?', he asked, looking over his shoulder. She put her hands on her hips.

'Locks, goddammit, you sound like we've been married for twenty years.', she cocked an eyebrow, running her fingers through her dark hair. Her face was pinkish and sweaty from the heat of the oven and decorating the apartment they shared.

'Sorry.', he shrugged. 'I guess that after living together for three months, I got used to that manner of talking.'

'Get un-used.', she pointed a finger at him. 'We might've kissed once, that's it.'

'Yeah, that time in the house of coffee, right?', he grinned, showing his white teeth. She rolled her blue eyes.

'Coffeehouse, Loki, it's called a coffeehouse.', she snapped.

'Are you SMPing again?'

'For goodness' sake, Locks, it's PMSing! And NO!', she cried, running around the apartment and fixing everything.

'You're acting like Jane. I don't like it', Loki held his book up again, as she scurried into the living room, throwing Christmas lights on the windowsills.

'Me neither.', she admitted, but didn't stop. She hung up some mistletoe on the lamp, standing on her toes, so that it dangled right above Thor-height. Which was quite high. Loki looked down, surprised – after all, Darcy was rather short – and saw she had put on a pair of red high-heels, obviously belonging to Jane.

She looked funny, wearing that and a long, comfy grey sweater.

'Why did you just do that?', asked the god of mischief, nodding at the plant. 'I thought mortals preferred Christmas trees.'

'Mistletoe, stupid. It's so that Thor and Jane can kiss.', she said, shrugging. Now, he looked utterly confused and a little annoyed. She explained quickly. 'It's just a tradition, you know. Kissing under it. And stuff'

'I... see.', he nodded, his eyebrows went up.

'No biggie.', she turned on her heel to hide her blush and kicked the shoes off. Loki ducked to avoid getting hit with one of them. 'Um, Locks, could you go downstairs and get me some Coca-cola? Helps digest all that food, trust me.'

He sighed, and stood up. He was not getting any peace that evening.

'Of course, my dear.', he smiled falsely and walked up to the door, reaching for the handle – she stopped him immediately.

'Are you crazy? You can't go out like that, you'll freeze your ass off- - -!'

'Darcy.', he gave her a look like she was obviously missing something.

She thought for a moment.

'Frost Giant, oh...', she bit her lip, her shoulders dropped, but then she remembered. 'No, it's snowing! You'll look suspicious. Pull the leather coat on.'

'You mean the _Asgardian- - -_'

'Whatever, as long as you're warm', she helped him with it and straightened it out on his shoulders.

'I don't get cold... wait. That was... that was...', a smile came up on his face, he tilted his head to the side, looking at her with his green eyes.

She giggled.

'What?'

'Thank you, Darcy.', he leaned down to peck her on the cheek and grabbed the wallet, storming out. Darcy realized she was holding her face dreamily, and stopped it at once. They'd been best friends for so long, she couldn't make it awkward by falling for- - -

_Nonono, don't even think about it, Darcy. _

'Anyway', she mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Her friends came soon, Thor wearing a very funny fluff coat. For some reason he had Mjolnir with him, and he put it in the wardrobe. It caused Darcy to start spazzing with laughter. When they all made themselves comfortable on the sofas and chairs, Jane tilted her head.

'Did you make shortbread again?', she asked hopefully.

'Oh, the bread which is short is delicious.', Thor smiled happily. His love for shortbread was almost as great as that which he had for pancakes.

Darcy put her hand on her elbow.

'Um yah, it's in the... oven', she pointed over her back, using her thumb.

'Awesome!', Ian smirked stupidly, like a kid.

Even Erik smiled a bit, nodding at her. He'd always treated Darcy and Jane like family. Darcy smiled back, shyly, and bit her lip. There was something different about her, and he could sense it – somehow he had the feeling it didn't bode well.

At. All.

'Hey, where's the god of mischief?', asked Jane, looking around. Thor's eyebrows went up.

'Indeed, I haven't seen him!', he cried, remembering himself.

'I asked him to go shopping, he should be back by now.', Darcy's brow furrowed. She bit her lip, but noticed she had to pull the shortbread out of the oven. She ran to the kitchen.

The door opened, revealing a smiling Loki – he had snowflakes in his raven black hair, and on his shoulders. He put the brown paper bag he was holding on the floor, and walked through the apartment.

'Hello', he said, shaking the snow out of his hair. Darcy walked up to him and helped him with it busily, having put the shortbread on a plate. She pulled a particularly pretty clot of white stars out of a wisp of hair that had fallen on his forehead. He laughed, embarrassed.

Jane and Ian looked at each other.

'Hey, guys...', began Jane unsurely.

They glanced at her in surprise.

'Look up.', Thor bared his teeth in a wide, stupid smile.

Darcy opened her mouth.

'No!', Erik pointed his finger at them with a mixed expression of fear and anger on his face. 'NO-NO-NO- - - '

'Oh no way- - -', she looked up at Loki, and saw a mischievous spark light up in his green eyes. He held her chin in between finger and thumb and pulled it up, pressing his lips against hers. Darcy felt her entire self heating up from the inside. Frost Giant, good luck. Loki was easily the hottest guy she'd- - -

She couldn't even think anymore. This was different than in the coffeehouse, this was real. She put one arm around his neck, and stood on her toes.

'Whoa... oh', she heard Jane's voice, but didn't really care. Loki bit her lower lip delicately, and she trembled. Her heart was beating like wild. She could feel it echoing throughout her entire body.

He pulled back, and licked his lips slowly. She realized she should probably close her mouth now.

'I like this tradition.', he whispered in a voice that slightly resembled a hiss, accompanied by a playful smile. She knew she was probably as red as a tomato.

'M-me too', was all she could say.

Jane's eyebrows went up, she looked at Thor. He raised his hands. Erik was fuming. Ian was grinning stupidly. What a lovely group.

'Have you two been practicing?', asked Jane suspiciously, tilting her head.

'No, actually', said Loki, a look of absolute innocence on his face.

'He- - -why- - -no.', said Erik.

'How eloquent', Loki lifted the paper bag and put it on the table. Darcy touched her lips, and ran her fingers through her hair.

'Umm, Jane, can you help me with this please?', she called, her heart still pounding and her breath shallow. The woman got up immediately.

'Darcy, I can help- - -', began the god of mischief, but the shook her head.

'No-no, you go talk to the other guys for a moment.', she said, and pulled Jane into the kitchen. They leaned over the shortbread, talking in hushed voices.

Jane was first to speak.

'That was hell of a mistletoe kiss.', she whispered.

'I know!', cried Darcy quietly. 'Jane, Jane, Jane, I think I might've kinda fallen for him, and I have no idea what to do, I mean I don't know if he actually meant that- - -'

'Um, Darcy, I think we all saw there was one tongue too much in your mouth.'

'Shut _up_!'

'You have to talk to him.'

* * *

**hEY, you want this continued? :*revieeew!**


	11. Day Eighteen: The Exploding Glass

**aw guys... not many comments... no inspiration...**

* * *

Day Eighteen; three days later

It was quite early in the morning, but Jane was already trotting around the kitchen in Thor's T-shirt. It was huge, falling to her knees. Even so, she'd pulled on a pair of jeans as well. Darcy managed to tie her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, and was sitting on the table. She yawned, covering her mouth.

'So, did you tell him?', asked Jane without glancing over her shoulder.

'No.', Darcy looked embarrassed; she pulled one knee up to her chin and rested her foot on the table. 'I mean, no occasion.'

The woman turned around, leaning both hands on the counter behind her. She shot Darcy a glare.

'I'm sorry, but are you effing kidding me? Darcy, you _live _with the man! Which is... weird, by the way.', she bit her lip, cocking an eyebrow and looking sideways. Darcy snorted, galring at her as well.

'It's complicated!', she snapped. 'And be quiet! He's reading in his room, he could hear you!'

Jane groaned.

'You know what, I am leaving. I am leaving right now. Go and ask him for help, or there's no apple pie.', she raised both flour-covered hands and closed her eyes.

Darcy's eyes, in turn, widened.

'No. You wouldn't do that.'

'Yes, I would. See ya', Jane smiled and quickly washed her hands right up to the elbows. She pulled the apron off and threw it at Darcy, grinning stupidly.

'Jane! JANE!'

But she'd already pulled her coat and hat on. She winked.

'Darcy, you have to face it.', she said, nodding seriously. Then, she ran to the door and into the corridor. Darcy heard her footsteps on the stairs. She opened her mouth in shock, then looked at the apron in her hands. With a sigh, she pulled it on. She was just going to have to do it herself, then. Because she was too scared to ruin her friendship with Loki.

Although...

He had that spark in his eyes right before he kissed her. Something... something she hadn't seen before. _Not _friendship.

She bit her lip, and turned to radio on. Then, she walked over to the large bowl and looked inside. Flour and sugar already in. She sighed.

'Great.', she muttered to herself, and closed her eyes. She was _not _asking him for help. Nope.

'Darcy, do you require any assistance?'

No really. This was just...

'Did Jane _pay _you?', she pointed an accusing finger at him, glaring. He raised both hands innocently.

'Darcy, Midgardian money is nothing to me.', he replied, his eyebrows went up in surprise. She sighed, hopping onto the counter next to the bowl. Her eyes closed by themselves.

'Naw, it's totally nothing.'

'Alright, I'll help you.', he sighed as well, but then smiled and walked up to her. 'Tell me what to do'

* * *

Soon, they were both laughing, sprinkled with flour, and Loki had a red dot on his nose from where Darcy had poked him with red icing for the cookies.

'Now all you need is that helmet of yours, Rudolph', she giggled, and he rolled his eyes, as if begging for patience.

'I always thought that story rather sad, actually.', he sighed. 'The young reindeer makes friends, yes, but only when this Santa-fellow decides he is useful. Ergo, his new friends are dishonest and are using him to get through to the Santa-fellow. He's being lied to... given false love...'

Loki looked away sadly, biting his lip, and Darcy realized that he knew that scenario from his own past. She too felt his hurt, and her eyebrows drew close together in worry. Before she could stop herself, she put a hand to his cheek.

'Locks, you are loved. For real', she said, looking into his green eyes.

'Thank you, Darcy.'

She her hand went down to his neck and she pulled him towards her, so that she could kiss him on the red nose. It wiped off the icing; she looked him in the eyes again, uncertainly. He too was uncertain. Worried, hurt, insecure, maybe scared? Her lips parted, but it was him who bent down even more and kissed her on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. They kissed for a moment, and then he hid his face in her hair.

'That wasn't under the mistletoe', he whispered. She felt like chuckling, but couldn't.

'Yeah. It wasn't.', was all she could say.

'Darcy... you're sure you want to do this?', he asked, which was already out of character for him - he never _asked_. But right now he seemed delicate. No, she corrected her own thoughts. He'd always been delicate inside, he just knew how to hide it.

'Like hell I am.', she nodded. 'I was too scared to tell you...'

'Darcy Lewis? Scared?', he cocked an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. Then he tripped her and lifted her up onto the counter, she laughed. They were about to kiss again when they noticed something.

The smell of burning.

'Apple pie!', Darcy jumped off and pulled the oven open, a mass of water vapour came up in a cloud that turned her glasses white. To her terror, Loki put his hand inside and lifted the cake out easily, with one bare hand. Her jaw dropped open, she snatched it from him with her hands hidden in the sleeves of her sweater.

'Darcy... forgetting something?', he took it from her easily, and placed it on the pads set ready on the table. There were no burn marks on his fingers, nothing at all! In dibelief, she seized his fingers and looked at them closely.

'God. Right.', she glanced up at him, gulping.

'I've been shot at, Darcy. Bullets bump off me.', he mocked, grinning. A smile came up on her face as well, she laughed. His gaze turned to the empty glass on the table, standing next to the ready, and miraculously alright cake.

'... What?', she gave him a suspicious look.

'You're not overly fond of that glass, are you, Darcy?', he asked. She shrugged.

'No, I guess not.'

'Then watch.'

He put the glass in the oven, empty as it was, and closed it. Darcy watched in astonishment - after a minute or so of holding it in 180 degrees, he raised his hand. Before Darcy's very eyes it turned blue, like the time he showed her his Frost Giant form. He gesured her to open the oven.

'Now whatever you do, do not touch my hand.', he warned. 'And best take a step back.'

She did so, clearing the area.

Loki put his hand in the oven and with his index finger, touched the glass. In the same second it exploded into hundreds of tiny shards, broken by the sudden temperature change. His hand was freezing cold, after all. Darcy screamed, then laughed, clapping joyously - just then, the door opened reavealing their friends. It was ten, they'd come for breakfast.

Loki laughed as well, turning his hand back to normal. He could control the temperature a bit.

'Brother, what is the meaning of this?!', cried Thor.

'Just a bit of fun. Right, Darcy?', the god of mischief smiled at her. She smiled back.

'Yeah. Just a bit of mischief.'

* * *

**Liked this one, eh?**

**XD**

**Please review?**


End file.
